


Curtis the Faggot Fucks His Assbaby To Death

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month 2019, Curtashi Month 2019, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: After raping Shiro and having his assbaby Curtis shoves his dick into the baby and fucks it until it dies.He come all over Shiro’s dead rape baby. Then he bashes it’s head all over the floor.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Curtis the Faggot Fucks His Assbaby To Death

Curtis is sick of no one caring about his faggot ass. So he decides to rape Shiro while he’s sleeping. Shiro cries but Curtis doesn’t give a fuck.

It takes nine months but when he shots the baby out it’s a deformed mess of shit and puss. The ugly thing shouldn’t exist so Curtis grabs it and decides to kill it.

It’s still part of Shiro so before it does Curtis decides he wants to fuck it’s deformed asshole until it dies. It wailes and it makes Curtis want to fuck it harder. It wails like Shiro.

Curtis comes and twists his hands around the faggot baby’s head. It isn’t enough so he fucks it harder. When he’s done he takes it and bashes it’s brains out on the floor.


End file.
